dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Super: Broly
|runtime = 100 minutes |language = |budget = |gross = |preceded_by = Resurrection ‘F’ |followed_by = }} ブロリー|Doragon Bōru Sūpā Burorī|lit. "Dragon Ball Super: Broli"}}, also known as 'The Story of an Unknown Saiyan', is the 20th ''Dragon Ball movie. It is the first Dragon Ball Super movie. The Dragon Ball Minus portion of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman was adapted into part of this movie. A light novel of the movie will also be released. Summary : https://t.co/pQ6XNE53XV The film will depict the fate of Goku and Vegeta as they encounter a new Saiyan called Broly. Timeline placement According to Akira Toriyama, this movie takes place after the climax of the Tournament of Power. It occurs in Age 780. Paragus 41 years ago art A portion of the movie will also serve as a flashback to events when Planet Vegeta still existed and during the same time frame as Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child: Age 739. Development The original series author Akira Toriyama once again provides the original concept, writing the script, and drawing character designs for the film. His involvement in this movie is more active than previous movies. The film will explore the origins of the Saiyans and Frieza. It will also involve the story after the Tournament of Power. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. Toriyama stated that, while keeping the popular aspects of the original version of Broly in mind, he updated him and added a new side to his character, believing that it would make him more fascinating. The story was also said to expand to a larger scale and would become very dramatic. Promotions On July 19, 2018, two trailers were released at the San Diego Comic Con for the film, one in Japanese and the other in English. New concept art was unveiled that revealed that Broly would use the Dashing Punch and attack Super Saiyan Vegeta in an arctic environment, as well as Broly attacking Frieza in a volcanic environment, Broly in his Rage Mode fighting Super Saiyan Blue in the middle of a thunderstorm, and several screencaps of Broly transforming into his Rage Mode and powering up against Goku in a volcanic environment, as well as Paragus looking panicked. On September 30, it was announced that the film will have an early release on November 14, to 1,000 people selected via lottery through Weekly Shōnen Jump No.47 and the December V Jump. Later, on October 5, 2018, another trailer was released. This trailer starts by depicting Goku, Vegeta, and Broly as babies all born around the same time, revealing that part of this movie may be held far in the past. It shows Frieza planning on destroying planet Vegeta. On November 7, 2018, a third trailer was released with only English subtitles. The trailer shows more combat between Goku, Vegeta, Broly, and Frieza. Depicting similar things as the first trailer like Broly fighting Goku and Vegeta in an arctic environment and such. Cast Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball movie since Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan that has no major involvement of Tadayoshi Yamamuro as the animation director, storyboard, and character designer. *Most of the staff are returning from One Piece Film Z. *As of the last episode of the Universe Survival Saga, it and the movie share the same tagline which is "Saiyans have no limits". *This will be the first Dragon Ball movie to fall under the lineup of Dragon Ball Super, as Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods were marketed under the Dragon Ball Z lineup prior to the announcement of Dragon Ball Super. Gallery References External links *Official Site Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Super: Broly it:Dragon Ball Super: Broly fr:Film 01 : Dragon Ball Super - Broly pl:Dragon Ball Super: Brolly Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Super films